


Operation Sasha

by wayward_winter_soldier (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dehumanization, Forced Feminization, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Misgendering, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Change, Torture, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wayward_winter_soldier
Summary: Operation Sasha is ready to go, and Dr. Zola knows the perfect prisoner...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hi, I'd like to point out that A) I have this posted on fanfiction.net and B) this is my first time using AO3 so be nice

1945

"Sir... the orders are in. 'Proceed with Operation Sasha.'"

Dr. Zola looked up from his paperwork, a smile on his face. "Finally. I've been waiting for ages. Schmidt has taken so long to clear it."

The tech smiled warily, her eyes glowing under the fluorescent lighting in the doctor's lab. "I know, sir. Shall I bring him in?"

Dr. Zola smiled again. "Yes. Bring in Prisoner #56898."

Prisoner #56898 sat in a cell with nine other men, his back against the rough bars that circled the ten American prisoners in like wild animals. He didn't talk much, only when someone in the cell would ask him his name, or rank, or even how he had gotten himself in this cage and what happened to his left arm. "Bucky," he would say. "Sergeant. Fell of a train. Ditto."

It had been a few months since the train and the snow. It had been months since he had seen his best friend, Steve. It has been months since he had a left arm. Now, all he had were bandages that hadn't been changed in weeks and torn pants. His jacket had been cut off when he was found so they could attend to his arm, and he had lost his boots in the fall.

"Serg?"

Bucky looked up at the voice, a man named John who was the most chatty of the men.

"What?"

John nudged his head up towards the three figures walking towards their cell. Bucky's heart sank. It was never a good sight to see. It meant someone was being taken away and they never came back. Ever. It wasn't like Bucky was the ideal candidate for anything HYDRA was testing. He only had one arm for Christ's sake.

"They're looking right at you, Serg."

Bucky lifted his head in a defiant sort of way and stared into the eyes of the pretty woman and the two male guards that stood next to her.

"Prisoner #56898. Dr. Zola requests you," she said in a perfect American accent. This surprised both John and Bucky since the only American accents they had heard for months were from the fellow prisoners.

"He's injured. Come back later," John said in a sarcastic tone that made Bucky think of Steve.

"The Doctor will take care of that," the woman said as one guard restrained John and the other grabbed Bucky, pulling on his arm as he dragged him out of the dirty cell.

"Leave him the fuck alone! I swear, I'll kill you!" John yelled as Bucky watched helplessly as the guard hit John over the head with his baton. Bucky took a deep breath. He needed to stay calm. There was no way he was getting out if he was freaked. He needed to collect himself.

That all went straight out the window once Bucky was taken into Dr. Zola's lab. Metal equipment stood guard everywhere and Bucky couldn't even tell the torture devices from the medical ones. He was shoved onto a bed and strapped down tightly, leaving only his head to move. He saw a head strap laying next to him as a warning of what else could happen if he didn't comply.

"Let me go!" Bucky cried out, starting to panic. He always did have that pesky anxiety that snuck up on him in the most inappropriate places.

"There will be none of that, Dear," said a new voice. Bucky craned his neck up to see who was talking. It was a short man in a white coat with large glasses hanging from his ears.

"I'm Dr. Zola. Now listen, this operation has taken years to plan, so I'm not going to let you mess it up. Just comply and it'll hurt less... physically."

Bucky didn't like what he had just heard, from the word operation to being hurt physically. "I'm not gonna do anything you say!"

Dr. Zola laughed. "That's the American spirit. Agent X: Part One is ready to start," the doctor said to the female agent who had come to get Bucky.

"Yes, Sir. Techs, Part One: HRT starts now."

Bucky struggled against the restraints, hoping to God they would break and by some miracle he could fight off all six people in the room with one arm. It did no good though and he watched as someone slipped off his pants and briefs, leaving him naked on the table for all of HYDRA to see.

"Stop! Don't you dare!" he yelled when he saw a tech come over with a large syringe.

"Relax, Honey, it's just to numb the pain."

Bucky didn't believe the man for one second, and besides, he hated how he called him 'honey'. But alas, Bucky Barnes could do nothing as the needle slipped into his neck and his vision became blurry before it blacked out completely.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi thanks for sticking with the book lol the book will jump between before and after Operation Sasha, so just letting you know in case it gets kinda confusing!!!

When Bucky woke up he was no longer strapped to the table in the terrifying medical room. He was on a dirty mattress that had only an old pillow and a thin Army-green blanket. His head was killing him and he reached his hand up to rub it, feeling how hot and sweaty his skin was. He rolled off of the mattress, scrapping his knee on the cement floor in the process. He wasn't naked, which was a plus, but he wasn't in his clothes from earlier. The uniform he now wore was a women's dress made of rough material. It was a grayish color and went down a little past his knees. He picked at it, confused. What was happening?

The cell door opened loudly, making Bucky jump back in surprise. It was Dr. Zola and two other guards, obviously, only there in case Bucky lashed out.

"Good morning, dear. Glad to see you're adjusting."

Bucky glared, feeling embarrassed in the dress as the men starred at him.

"What're you going to do to me? What's going on?" Bucky said. He didn't mean for it to come out in such a pathetic tone, but it did.

"You're our test subject for Operation Sasha," the doctor said, as if Bucky would just know off the top of his head what that would mean.

"What's that?"

Dr. Zola smiled. "We're testing to see if it's possible to change someone's sex. This has been in the works for a long time, and I'm happy to say that you're the perfect candidate."

Bucky's head spun. He had no idea what any of this meant. Sex change? That wasn't possible! Besides, he didn't want HYDRA messing with his body like that.

"You can't do that!" Bucky said, pushing himself against the brick wall as if it would protect him.

"Oh, but we can. We've already injected some female hormones into your system. For now, no major surgeries, but you're quickly going to learn your place as a woman, Sergeant."

Bucky's eyes widened. Hormones? What had they injected him with? "No! Don't, please!"

Bucky's cries and pleas fell on deaf ears as the men left, leaving Bucky alone wearing a dress in a foreign cell.

Bucky quickly learned what the doctor had meant by "learning his place as a woman". He was dragged out of his cell by his hair every morning and forced into the lab for more injections and torture. The HYDRA men would beat him and starve him when he didn't comply (which was almost every day).

The worst day, however, was the day he was taken out to see the other men.

Dr. Zola had recruited Agent X to dress him up and he hated everything about it. A lacy pink dress fit over his now girly hips. Stockings stretched over his slimmer legs and he could feel the bra and panties pushing into his soft skin. Makeup was smeared across his face. He sat and watched as a tech snapped the bright heels onto his feet, helping him up like he was a pretty girl at the bar. He hated that.

"Are you ready to show your men?" the doctor asked and it took all of Bucky's strength not to cry. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. He didn't want to see himself like this. He dug his heels into the ground as the soldiers tried to bring him out.

"Sasha," Dr. Zola asked. "Are you being a bad girl?"

Bucky's nose wrinkled at the way they had been speaking to him. He was not a girl and his name was not Sasha.

"My name is Bucky," he said, not looking up from the ground. He felt a sharp smack hit him in the face, hardly fazing him anymore.

"Your name is Sasha. And you're going to go out and show those men what HYDRA is capable of doing."

Bucky felt someone grab him by the hair as he was dragged out, hoping to God all the men he knew had left.

The doors swung open and no one looked up at first, which Bucky was grateful about until he was thrown onto the floor with a yelp, sending a few heads up in confusion.

"Remember your sergeant?" Zola asked, lifting Bucky's head up from the floor. Bucky had tears in his eyes as he looked and saw all the men staring at him in recognition. He tried his best not to look at John but it was so hard.

"This is what he- or should I say she- has been reduced to by HYDRA. And she likes it, don't you dear?"

Bucky was forced into a sitting position so everyone could see the shame on his face as he looked down at the pink dress and the high heels, trying his best not to cry. He couldn't cry. It would only prove HYDRA's point.

"Say it," a guard said, hitting Bucky roughly with his baton. Tears started streaming down his face, ruining the mascara that had been forced onto his eyes. "I... I like... it."

Some of the prisoners laughed. Bucky's face flushed red, his eyes down. He could never look these men in the eyes again. HYDRA had taken his freedom, body, and reputation. He had nothing now.

Bucky blinked his eyes awake, groaning from the constant pain in his head. The memories from the night before came flooding back and he felt his cheeks flush red when he realized he was still wearing the damn dress with all the ruffles and bows. He ripped it off his body, showing defiance to his captors as he slipped off the panties and bra, wrapping the blanket around his waist like a towel. He ran his hand over his face to try and get rid of the makeup, which just smeared.

"You're resourceful, I'll give you that," said a new voice. Bucky looked up at the man who had entered his cell, pressing his back against the wall to keep his distance.

"You gotta be in the army," Bucky said, smirking up at the man, who just laughed softly. He was kind. Maybe he could help Bucky...

"I suppose you do. But here, we don't appreciate it," the man said, his voice suddenly darkening. He no longer was smirking in a kind way. It now was more like the look a predator would give its prey. Bucky snapped his eyes down, his grip on the blanket around his waist tightening.

The man leaned down, quickly ripping the blanket back which made Bucky yelp in surprise. The man only laughed, sending a kick to his bare stomach.

"A little slut like you shouldn't be afraid to show it off," he sneered, looking down at Bucky, who was sprawled across the cell floor from the kick.

"I liked the dress, personally. Doc wants you in something more practical, though, so either we're gonna do it the easy way or my way."

Bucky glared, not moving. He wasn't going to listen to this asshole.

"My way it is, sweetheart," the man said after a few seconds of silence from Bucky. He quickly grabbed Bucky's bangs, making him yelp as he was dragged by the hair closer to the man, who smelt (in Bucky's opinion) like rotten eggs and sweat.

"C'mon, Sasha, don't you love me?" The man whispered into his ear as he locked his legs around Bucky's body, making it impossible for him to move.

"My name is Bucky!" Bucky yelled, elbowing the man in the face and racing to the other side of the room.

"Oh, you really did it now, you dumb girl!"

The man grabbed Bucky's thin wrist and threw him back towards the door, smiling as his head began to bleed from the impact. The man grabbed Bucky's ankles and dragged him over to him before digging his fist into Bucky's left arm wound, which made tears fall down Bucky's face from the pain.

"I really didn't want to hurt a pretty girl like you, Sasha. But when you're naughty, you gotta be punished," the man said, pulling a thin grey dress over Bucky's head after hooking the bra on and replacing the panties. Bucky could only look down at his dirty feet that were bare, which he was grateful for. He hated the heels.

"There you go, princess. That didn't have to be so bad, did it?" the man asked as he wrapped his arms around Bucky, forcing him to lean against his chest as the man kissed his neck and brushed his hair back softly. A sob accidentally escaped Bucky, causing the man to hug him tighter. He didn't know what was worse; the man hurting him or comforting him.

"I just did a nice thing for you, say 'thank you, Daddy.'"

Bucky didn't want to say that at all. "Thank you," he said curtly. A slap landed across his face.

"Say it."

"Thank you, Sir," Bucky tried, which just resulted in a harder slap.

"Don't make me fuck up this pretty little face any more than I have to. Say. It."

"Thank you… Daddy."

Bucky felt disgusted with himself as the man kissed him tenderly on the lips before he left Bucky alone in his cell to cry.

"... the final surgery should be scheduled for tomorrow morning, Sir," Agent X said to Dr. Zola, like Bucky wasn't there strapped to the metal table, like he wasn't the one being operated on.

"Good. I've been very eager to finish and see the final product. She will be both beautiful and deadly," Red Skull said from the corner of the war. He hadn't talked in a while and Bucky had forgotten he was there.

"Shall we wipe her?" Dr. Zola asked his boss, looking hopeful.

"No. I want her to remember everything we took from her. I want her to remember what power we have over her," Red Skull leaned over the table, smiling evilly at Bucky. "Because the real punishment isn't forgetting… it's remembering."

Bucky no longer recognized himself. When he looked in that stupid mirror, it was like looking at an entirely different person. He looked like his sisters and his mother, and that scared him.

What had they done to him?

"Like it, sweetheart? You're finally done with all the nasty medical things. Now it's all about training and adapting."

Bucky's blue eyes let one tear slip down. This wasn't possible. How could this be real?

His eyes were really the only things that had not changed. He now fit better into the dresses with his new curved and breasts. He was thin like any woman would be back home, which scared him the most since he had no idea how they had taken his man body and crafted it into a woman's. His hair was still short, but he knew they wouldn't keep it that way. His face was more round and his eyelashes were slightly longer. Everything from his hands to his feet were smaller.

It was like it wasn't even his body. It was like he was trapped in some other woman's body.

"I hate you," he said softly, his voice much more high-pitched now. "I hate you all."

The techs and guards standing around him only laughed at him as he balled his fists up, trying his best to ignore the new metal left arm (it seemed like the lesser of two evils at the moment), his eyes down. He couldn't look anymore.

This wasn't Bucky anymore.

This wasn't anyone he knew.

"You're so pretty," the man that had kissed him in his cell (who now had a name, which was now known only as Commander) said as he planted a tender kiss against his cheek, licking the tear off.

Around him, everyone joked about how hot he was now and how "three holes are better than two" which made him sick. He wanted his life back. Hell, he wanted his body back. HYDRA had taken everything. He now had nothing. Not his name, rank, or even gender.

They had ruined him, and they celebrated it. They tossed Bucky around like a doll and forced their lips on his. They took off his clothes and touched his body. They had him touch their bodies. He hated it. He wanted to go home.

He wanted Steve. God, he wanted Steve to save him and make everything better again.

But no one would come for him. Everyone thought he was dead, and besides, they wouldn't even recognize him. He wasn't the young American sergeant anymore.

He was HYDRA's. And nothing would change that.


	3. Chapter 3

1959- Imperial Russian Ballet

 

"Come in Winter Soldier, come in."

"Here, Sir."

Bucky liked missions, despite the killing and the violence. It was the only time she was allowed to wear pants, and she milked it like the goddamn drama queen she was. Missions made her feel masculine, but this one was the complete opposite. She hated undercover work. It was always so hard with her metal arm.

Bucky had learned where questioning orders would get her. She had been in and out of cryo-freeze for years, and she didn't look a day over twenty-two, especially with her long hair pinned back in the bun and the blue ballet gown. Her feet were stiff in the pointed shoes, but she had been trained to work in heels, so the silk slippers were nothing.

"Sasha, Target approaching," her commander said through the earpiece.

"Yes, Sir. Target in site," Bucky said as she watched a large Polish man take his seat in the front row with his wife and son.

Bucky ducked back behind the curtains, her heart beating. Being undercover at the Russian ballet wasn't her ideal mission, but she was to complete it no matter what. It had taken HYDRA a long time to figure out how to make Bucky do their dirty work, but degrading and humiliating punishments followed by physiological and physical torture finally took a large toll on the young American. Soon, she was a perfectly obedient soldier, because when she behaved, she got beat less and fed more, and she was raped less and loved tenderly by her commanders and other soldiers. The pain didn't go away, but it was better if she complied and listened, like "a good little girl."

It was all about surviving, though it took a few years and a couple cryo-freezes for her to comply. They had trigger woulds implanted into her brain to make her obey if she was feeling rebellious and one word could knock her out or send her on a violent rampage.

"Sasha, ten minutes," a red-head girl said to her, smiling from her position at the bars backstage. She was a little younger than Bucky and way better at ballet than her, but that didn't matter. Bucky thought she was cute, but no romance was allowed for her. She wasn't allowed a lot of things.

"Спасибо," Bucky said, thanking the girl as she leaned down to tie her slipper a bit tighter. She didn't want it flying off when she kicked someone in the face. That had happened in Budapest once.

"Places, ladies," their instructor said, shoving some of the girls to their correct spaces as the curtain slowly rose, making the audience clap.

Bucky caught the eyes of her commander as she made her way to center-stage, the music starting as the girls around her danced. Quickly, Bucky took the pistol from under her skirt and shot the target clean in the forehead, sending the concert hall into total chaos.

Around five men dressed in black suit surrounded her on the stage as the ballerinas ran off, screaming. Bucky shot two and elbowed another with her left arm, the metal shining under the stage lights. She landed a kick to one's throat and shot another, taking out all of the target's security.

"Sasha, get out now," her earpiece rang. Distracted, another suited man tackled her, sending her flying off the stage. He held her down by her wrists, sneering in her face.

"Hey there, pretty girl! You're a good shot, but I'm better."

Bucky struggled, kicking at the man as he punched her square in the face. The amount of super serum HYDRA had put in her prevented her from being knocked out. She reached for her pistol and shot the man in the chest, pushing the fallen body off her thin frame. There was a splatter of blood on the chest of her dress. She wrinkled her nose as she pushed herself off the ground, her earpiece going crazy.

"Winter Soldier, meet at end location. You have two minutes."

"Yes, Sir."

Bucky held her gun down, ready to pull it up and shoot. She made her way backstage, ignoring the hysterical girls and police. Bucky pushed past the wooden stage doors, feeling the cold chill of the Russian winter from under her thin dress. A black van was parked across the street. She ran, looking around rapidly at her surroundings as she knocked three times at the window.

The door slid open and she was pulled in roughly, almost smacking her head on the farther window.

"You were reckless, Soldat!" Lukin said, his hand still around her wrist like she was a misbehaving child.

"I got the job done, didn't I?" Bucky spat, throwing the gun down and looking at the man in defiance, which only made her commander laugh.

"At ease, Lukin. She's done good tonight. Sputnik."

Immediately, Bucky fell unconscious due to the trigger word, letting her head fall onto the seat of the van as the rest of the passengers ignored her sleeping state. The van started and peeled out, driving back to where their aircraft had landed, ready to take them back to the HYDRA base in Siberia.

***

1963- Dallas, Texas

 

"Eyes on him, Sasha?"

"Yes, Sir."

Bucky watched from her position in the old warehouse, watching as the cars passed down the dusty streets. People waved their hands and American flags at the passing cars, smiles plastered on everyone's face.

This had to be one of the worst missions yet.

"Take your shot, Soldat," Lukin hissed into her ear from the earpiece, making Bucky wince.

She cocked the gun, leaning her cheek against shoulder as she aimed.

"My apologies, Mr. President," she said before pulling the trigger and killing the president of the United States.

"Soldat. Weapons don't feel. Weapons don't apologize," Lukin hissed. Bucky hated that he was her new handler.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

"Weapons don't apologize."

Bucky's stomach knotted up inside itself as she lowered her gun, making her way down the rusted metal stairs of the warehouse to where her commander waited. She was going to get punished. She knew this. Lukin wasn't as lenient as her last commander. Lukin liked to hurt her.

Bucky approached the van, where Lukin waited outside. A guard took her gun as Lukin smacked her hard in the face.

Bucky winced, looking down at her boots.

"If you think that was bad, wait until we get back home to the bed, Sasha. God, you little slut," Lukin said as he grabbed Bucky by the hair and kissed her roughly on the lips. Bucky kissed back obediently, like she was taught to do. Lukin finally pulled away after a few minutes.

Bucky's flesh arm was grabbed roughly as she was thrown into the van. She didn't want the bed. God, she couldn't go to the bed. Lukin liked it too much, most likely because Bucky showed her distaste for it every time she was punished. Alas, she didn't have a say in anything, especially her punishments, so she curled up behind the seat of her commander and tried to brace herself for her punishment.

***

1984- Siberia, Russia: HYDRA base

 

"Mission report."

"Target killed, Master."

Alexander Pierce was new to the whole 'handler' thing, so the girl's bland voice surprised him. He hadn't expected such respect. It was wonders what HYDRA could do to break a person down.

"Thank you, Asset, that'll be all."

The girl looked up, confused. She looked like she wanted to question orders but knew very well not to.

"What is it?" Pierce asked, worrying that he had messed up. He was only twenty-eight, fresh out of the military with neat blonde hair and a jawline that could kill.

"You look like someone I used to know, Sir. I apologize."

Pierce laughed, which took the soldier off guard. It had been a long time she had heard a laugh that wasn't at the expense of her pain.

"No worries. Take her back to her cell."

Bucky watched Pierce as the guards dragged her away from her new commander, trying her best to understand the man. Why was he so kind to her? No one was kind to her. And why did he look so familiar?

Bucky couldn't remember a lot from her past life, not because they had wiped her memory, but because it had been so long. Her real name was Bucky, that she knew. She was once an American man. World War 2. That's really only what she remembered, besides the torture and pain that had greeted her when HYDRA found her in the mountains. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Strong built. Who did she know that fit those characteristics?

Steve Rogers.

Bucky hated when she remembered Steve Rogers because it always made her cry, and weapons were not allowed to weep. Steve was dead, she had been showed the news reels and the papers. HYDRA wanted her to know that no one was coming to rescue her. That she was HYDRA's now.

God, she missed Steve so much.

Bucky curled into the corner of the cell, like usual, and wrapped her arms around her legs. She hated being alone like this. Isolation was almost worse than torture. Almost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick author's note to clear things up with all these flashbacks and such: if Bucky is referred to as a he/him/male, it's before HYDRA did all the surgeries, but if Bucky is referred to as a she/her/woman, it's after. I'm sorry if this is all confusing, I'm trying my best to make it simple!
> 
> Alright, that's it, continue...
> 
> (OH ALSO SLIGHT RAPE TRIGGER IN THIS CHAPTER IT WON'T BE TOO GRAPHIC, BUT JUST LETTING YOU KNOW!) (I won't write graphic rape scenes ever cause they make me kinda uncomfortable)

Bucky's head was killing him.

His "commander" as the rough man liked to be called (besides the occasional "daddy") had punched him in the face after Bucky told him to go fuck himself. Okay, so maybe Bucky deserved that one, but it didn't change the fact that his head felt like it was about to implode on itself.

The cell was freezing and he only had on that stupid thin dress they forced him to wear. God, he hated this. He'd been captured before by HYDRA, but they never did anything like this. This was just weird. Bucky had no idea why they'd even want to test all these surgeries, especially on him. Why him? There had to be hundreds of prisoners, yet Dr. Zola chose him. God, this was the worst. This was worse than the last time he was captured and this was worse than just being a normal POW. Why did things like this always happen to him?

And where was Steve?

The cell opened and his "commander" stepped in, a bag in his arms. He smiled as the door closed behind him. Bucky pushed himself against the wall, which was what he always did when someone came into his cell.

"Hey baby, you miss me?"

Bucky said nothing. He only watched as the man set the duffel bag down and unzipped it, pulling out a new dress that was, dare Bucky say it, even worse than the last one.

"Oh, don't give me that face. This time I won't send you out. This is just for me and you, baby."

The man grabbed Bucky's wrist, which seemed like everyone's go-to since they were so skinny and he had long arms, and pulled him swiftly into his lap, peeling the thin grey dress off as he kissed Bucky's neck.

"Stop it!" Bucky said, trying his best to push away from the bigger man, which only made him upset. He slapped Bucky hard against the cheek, not even caring that Bucky winced out in pain.

"Listen, slut, you're HYDRA's and that means you're gonna do whatever I want you too."

Bucky struggled, but he was weak due to his lack of food, exercise, and left arm. The man easily overpowered him and forced him into the silky dress. Bucky wanted to cry. God, he wanted Steve to come in and save the day and make everything better but that was never going to happen. Bucky was on his own.

"Don't cry, Sasha, you'll mess up that pretty face of yours," the man said, kissing Bucky on the top of his head.

"My name is James," he said. The man grabbed Bucky roughly by the chin, forcing him to lock eyes with him.

"Your name is whatever I say it is, you little skank."

The man pulled out a thin tube and removed the lid, showing Bucky that it was bright red lipstick. He struggled, but the man simply held his head tightly in place as he applied the lipstick to his lips.

"See, now you're so pretty."

"I hate you..." Bucky choked out, not caring anymore if the man hit him. He just wanted all of this to be over.

"Oh, but I love you. And I know you do too."

The man had left Bucky on the floor in a heap of silk and ruffled, humiliated beyond belief. God, what would the guys in the 107th say if they saw him now? Bucky hardly noticed the man unbuttoning his pants, but oh God, he did.

"What... what are you doing?"

The man smiled. "You're gonna suck me off now, like a good little slut."

Bucky's eyes widened as he pushed himself against the rough brick wall. "No!"

"Don't be shy, Sasha. Lots of girls do it."

"I am not a girl!"

The man walked over to Bucky, his pants now gone. He had a sinister smile on his face and Bucky was terrified. The man grabbed Bucky by the hair (which everyone also seemed to love doing) and pulled his face towards his penis. Bucky closed his eyes tight, trying not to cry.

"Now suck."

***

The days all melted together for Bucky Barnes. Every day was a new nightmare to live through and every night Bucky hoped and prayed that Steve Rogers would burst through those doors again and save him.

That was the hope until one day.

Bucky was shoved into a room that had only a projector and screen. He looked around, confused. Were they going to show him a film?

The projector came to life and showed a newsreel on the white sheet. Bucky watched, confused. This was an American news reel. What were they showing him?

"Captain Steven Rogers, better known as Captain America, is reported dead. His plane crashed into the Atlantic and no wreckage has been found. Millions of Americans mourn the loss of the Star Spangled Man with a Plan."

Bucky's heart tightened. This wasn't possible. This had to be a trick by HYDRA. There was no way Steve was dead. He wasn't dead. That wasn't possible.

"No..." Bucky could feel tears prickling at the edges of his eyes.

"You better believe it, girl," said the voice of the Commander. "No one's gonna save you now. You're all HYDRA's."

Bucky couldn't breathe. This had to be a fake. This couldn't be real. 

"You're lying..." Bucky said, looking up with a determined look. A newspaper was thrown into his lap. New York local paper.

The front cover story was reporting the death of one Captain America.

Bucky gripped the papers tightly in his hands as he buried his face in the newspaper and weeped for the lost of his best friend.


End file.
